


Homecoming

by bertee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Collars, King/Consort, Leashes, M/M, Power Imbalance, Slavery, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-16
Updated: 2012-08-16
Packaged: 2017-11-12 07:12:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/488129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertee/pseuds/bertee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jared is a king and Jensen is not behaving in the way a king's consort should.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the kink_bingo prompt "sleepy/unconscious".

"According to tradition," Jared said, "the king's consort is supposed to wait eagerly for his return."

He shrugged his cloak off and laid his sword out across his oak table. 

"The consort is supposed to wash the king's aching body," he continued, "to pleasure him however he desires, and to treat him with such reverence as befits the ruler of the realm."

Jensen's only response was to snuffle contentedly into his pillow.

Jared sighed. "Be glad I'm so lenient."

His boots went the same way as his cloak and Jared wrinkled his nose at the drying mud which flaked off the leather. He hated the rainy season. 

The candles danced and flickered beside the bed and Jared felt sweat gather at the back of his neck as his body struggled to adjust to the warmth of his chamber in comparison to the cool air that had whipped through the woods. The bedroom was almost balmy, scented with the rosewood oil Jensen knew he liked, and the tension of the hunt flowed out of him as he walked barefoot to the bed.

Jensen was sprawled out of top of the furs, face down and eyes closed. He was motionless at first glance and Jared paused to watch the steady movements of his breathing and the dreaming flicker of his eyes beneath their lids.

There were men in the court who would've beaten their consorts bloody for the neglect Jensen was showing. The thought lingered in his head for a moment, the idea of dragging Jensen out into the rain and sleet, binding him to a whipping post and showing the whole troop of guards how beautiful his consort looked when he was suffering.

It faded a second later. He was tired from the hunt, enough that he just wanted to crawl into bed and sleep until noon, and as his gaze roamed over Jensen's body, he found himself opposed to the idea of sharing.

Jensen's skin shone in the candlelight and Jared's eyes travelled from the swell of his bare ass to where the dark leash rested along his spine. His collar sat neatly around his neck, peach-soft leather resting above the knob of his spine, and Jared's cock twitched at the sight of his consort all laid out for him to take.

The heat rolled over him when he stripped off the rest of his clothes. His hair was damp when he pushed it back from his forehead and his underwear clung to his thighs as he peeled it off. 

Jensen didn't stir, slumbering peacefully in the finery of the king's bed, but Jared felt the first twitches of wakefulness go through him when he crawled onto the bed bedside him.

"Mmm." Jensen yawned and blinked slowly before looking at Jared through sleepy green eyes. "Hi."

"You're lucky," Jared said, stretching out next to him. "Other men would tan your hide for this."

Jensen smiled sleepily. "I'm sure you'll find something else to tan my hide for."

As amusing as Jensen's backtalk was, Jared had to admit he had a point.

"True," he admitted, "but consider yourself fortunate that I'm too tired to punish you tonight."

Jensen hummed happily and closed his eyes again. "Very fortunate."

There was a smile on his lips and Jared narrowed his eyes. "But you were counting on that, weren't you?" 

Jensen's smile grew and Jared shook his head. 

"What am I going to do with you?" he murmured. Jensen was hot under him as he ran his hand along the curve of his back and Jared gave his ass a firm squeeze.

"I hear rubies are nice," Jensen said around a yawn.

"You're impudent."

"And an excellent fuck," he said, looking at him through his lashes. "It's a fair trade."

He inched his legs apart, canting his ass up into Jared's hand, and let his tongue dart out to lick his lips. He looked sleepy still, all peaceful and pliant and in Jared's bed, and as much as he knew he should be rebuking him for his cockiness, Jared was too tired to resist.

Jensen's lips parted obediently beneath his and Jared breathed out as he let himself sink into the kiss. He'd been with whores and lovers before, men whose affection towards him was motivated wholly by money or ambition, but nothing matched the way Jensen kissed him. 

He was willful and cocky -- Jared doubted that even the strictest master could rid him of that -- but even though he submitted so very eagerly under Jared's hands, Jensen still kissed him like they were equals. 

Jared couldn't explain why that turned him on so much.

He cupped the back of his neck and rested his hand over the collar as he drew Jensen into a deeper kiss. Jensen's mouth fitted against his, tongue curling along Jared's in lazy, languid strokes, and in spite of his tiredness, warmth begin to spill through him.

He kissed him harder, coaxing his chin up higher before moving his mouth down to trail kisses along Jensen's jaw. Dropping his face back down into the pillow, Jensen closed his eyes and sighed happily when Jared nipped at his earlobe. "I'm tired."

"You're mine," he corrected. 

Jensen shrugged. "I can be both."

Jensen's body was bare and lithe against his and Jared ground against him, rubbing his dick along the line of his hip. Jensen stayed flat on his belly but spread his legs in invitation as he looked over his shoulder with a sleepy smile. "You think you can entertain yourself, _my Lord_?"

He winced when Jared wrapped the leash around his fist and gave a tug. However, his smile only grew wider when he glanced back at him and Jared felt heat pool at the base of his spine as he pulled himself over to lay on top of Jensen.

He was too tired to waste time on prep and too merciful to make Jensen go without, and so groaned in satisfaction when he fitted his dick along the groove of Jensen's ass.

It didn't compare to fucking him properly (although Jared doubted there was anything in the realm that could compare to that) but the easy slide of his cock between the swell of Jensen's ass was all the pleasure he needed at that moment. Jensen breathed out beneath him, calm and exhausted, and Jared wrapped his leash tighter around his fist as he ground down against Jensen's ass.

He pinned him with ease. Jensen was close to his height but was slim and sheltered where Jared was strong and weather-worn. His right hand covered Jensen's wrists, trapping him against the mattress as efficiently as any shackles, while his left stayed entangled in the leash, savoring the proof of ownership as he rutted lazily against him.

Jensen's murmur was one of contentment rather than protest when Jared's movements grew quicker. There was almost too much friction, too sharp a rub of flesh against flesh, but Jensen's skin was soon sheened with sweat from the heat of the bedroom and Jared was close enough that he didn't care about a little roughness.

He knew from experience that Jensen would make it known if he wanted to come and so he took the one-sided opportunity where he could get it. Jensen was perfect beneath him, pretty and soft and gasping out his breaths in short little moans, like it was turning him on just to be ridden like this.

He pushed back, offering himself up for use as he said between gasps, "C'mon, Jared."

Others would've punished him for that, for giving an order to royalty, but Jared settled for a slap to the ass that was just hard enough to drag a delicious moan from Jensen's lips. 

He whimpered, guided by the collar around his throat and Jared's body covering his own, but still sounded pleasantly drowsy when he begged, "Please…" 

As unruly as he was, Jared had to admit that Jensen knew what he liked.

"Good boy," he whispered, biting his lip in an effort to hold off a moment longer. "So good for me."

The leash dropped to the mattress when Jared's hand closed around the back of Jensen's neck. He held him down, grinding firmly against his sleep-lax body to bring himself closer to his release. His muscles ached from the day's hunt and his mind was fogged with exhaustion but his hips kept moving, riding the warm curves of Jensen's body in search of completion.

Blood rushed in his ears. His arms trembled with the exertion of holding himself up but when he raised his head to look at Jensen one more time, he couldn't keep from smiling at the wry grin on Jensen's face.

"Come already," Jensen teased, face half-buried in the pillow.

Much to his shame, Jared did.

His eyes slammed shut as it swept through him, strong as the autumn winds which rolled off the lake. His hips stuttered forward, sliding his dick against Jensen's body and smearing thick spurts of come over his upturned ass. 

Surprised by the force of his release, Jared let himself sink down, mouthing at the smooth skin between Jensen's shoulder blades as he caught his breath and waited for the final bursts to subside. 

He was brought back down from the clouds by a displeased noise from Jensen. Aware of how much he was squashing him, Jared rolled off quickly and slumped down in the bed beside him. 

His dick was sticky with come and he could feel the sweat soaking his hair but he was too tired to do anything other than pull Jensen into a half-hearted embrace. 

His eyes drifted closed but he smiled when he felt the soft touch of Jensen's lips against his own. Too worn out to rebuke him for his early behavior, Jared settled for kissing him back as he hovered on the blissful edge of sleep.

By the time Jensen broke away to lay his head down, Jared had already tipped over that edge. Slumber pulled him down, settling over his mind in an instant, and Jared found himself carried away by sleep before he could form an answer to Jensen's teasing question.

"So how was your day?"


End file.
